My first story!
by RedSniperTail
Summary: My OC thought it would be a wise idea to go and film what the former Seven Emperor's do in their spare es it go well? Not as well as you may think. Minor language.


Just a little idea I had in my head for a while. I don't own anything in this story except my oc. Set some time after the end of season 3.

Jake(My oc) hummed a song as he strolled around Heartland city with his camera recorder in hand and a smirk that seemed like it was stuck to his face. What exactly was he doing with that camera you ask? Well,he was sitting around in his room all day with just about nothing to do,and his camera was just sitting on his desk. So,what better to do than go record what the former seven emperor's do in their spare time. First thing's first,Shark and Rio.

When Jake got to their house,he quietly snuck through the bushes so Shark and Rio wouldn't hear him. Well it wasn't like they could hear him. They were too busy arguing over who knows what. It also looked like they were throwing things at each other.

"And I'm telling you,don't dump your cloths on MY half of the room!"Rio yelled,quickly ducking a pillow that flew towards her face.

"Well maybe if you had just bothered to do the laundry once in a while,we wouldn't be having this argument!"Shark yelled,ducking a flying hairbrush that flew out the window and straight towards…

CLONK!

Hit Jake straight in the head,making him stumble back and fall onto his back."Ok...it looks like I won't be getting a lot from them. I'll be back as soon as I take care of this bruise on my head…"Jake groaned as he turned off the camera.

2 hours later…

When Jake turned the camera back on,he was in his room with a bandage covering the bruise on his head."Ok,so that didn't go so well. But I'm positive this next one will go better."Jake said to the camera,picking it up and walking out his ,Mizar.

~scene change~

When Jake found Mizar,he and Kite seemed to be chatting about something. Jake quickly hid in the bushes and started to film the two Galaxy-Eye's user's."Here we have the two Galaxy-Eye's user's in their natural habitat,a park. I can't hear what their saying,but it's probably something dorky."Jake's smirk soon faded when Kite turned towards the camera."It appears I've been spotted."

"Jake! What the hell are you doing with that camera?!"Kite yelled.

"Kite,I swear it's not what it looks like! Oh dear god,not the fa-"

WHAM!

That's gonna leave a really bad black eye.

~scene change~

Jake turned the camera back on,showing a covered up black eye."Okay,that also didn't go I am so positive that the next person will go least I hope…"Jake sighed and went to find his next targ-I mean person to target,Dumon.

~Scene change~

When Jake had found Dumon,he found him in the library quietly reading a this went on for about an hour...then 2 hours...then 3...then-"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…."Jake had fallen asleep while out of nowhere…

CLONK!

A book to the head."Well,I just wasted 3 hours reading a boring well,you win some,you lose that makes any sense…"Dumon mumbled to himself as he exited the library,leaving Jake on the floor with a fresh new bruise on his forehead.

~scene change~

"Ok,I'm absolutely,positively,100% sure that the next 2 people will go well."Jake assured himself to the 2 targets,Girag and Alito.

~Scene change~

When Jake got to their hideout,the only one who was there was Alito."Ok,so Girag is nowhere to be found but Alito is here and that's good enough for let's get filming and-"

BAM!

The door slammed open,and right into Jake who went flying out the window and into a garbage bin."GOD DAMNIT!"Jake shouted,somehow going unheard by Girag and Alito.

~Scene change~

Jake had decided to go to his last target and be done with his ,his last target was not someone he was looking forward to . Yes, spiky orange haired crazy ,this is gonna go so well…

~Scene change to Vector's place~

When Jake got to Vector's house,he knocked on the door a bit shakily.

"Come in~!"Came Vector's annoying little sing song voice.

Jake sighed and walked into Vector's room."Oh hey Jake! What brings you over to my house?"Vector asked a bit too happily.

"Uhh...well I was just in the neighborhood,recording some I decided to drop by your house cause I thought you might be doing something interesting." 'Or something disturbing...'Jake mentally added.

"Oh well you came at just the right time! I was watching an interesting little video! Come see~!"Vector dragged Jake to his bed and sat him down,turning his computer towards Jake.

One horrific video later…

By the time the video was finished,Jake's face was pale as chalk.

"So...what did you think?"Vector asked with a said nothing as he stood up with the camera,and dashed out the room."Hmmm...guess he doesn't have a sense of humor."Vector said to himself,resuming to watch the disturbing video.

~Scene change to Jake's room~

The camera sat in Jake's room,unmoving while Jake was in the bathroom,puking out whatever was coming out his the time he got back to his room,his face was back to his normal color."Ok,that didn't go as I got what I needed...so let's upload this footage."But when Jake looked at his camera,he couldn't find the footage anywhere.'Wait...don't tell me that I forgot to hit the record button...'The gears in Jake's head finally started to turn.

Mental snap in 3,2,1…

The camera soon ended up on the floor,along with most of the other stuff in his room,while he shouted some words that he didn't know were in his behind the door,mouth agape,Yuma decided against walking into Jake's room to check on him.'Maybe I'll come back later...you know...when he blows off some steam that is.'Yuma thought to himself,bolting out the house.  
Okay,so this was my first don't judge it to bad if you didn't like ,if you did like it,please leave a if you have any Yugioh Zexal requests,just leave them in the review.I will also accept doing a story with a pairing you just leave it in the next time,this is RedSniperTail,signing out!


End file.
